I Know It's Today
by Pricat
Summary: A set of Shrek drabbles in honour of Shrek the Musical coming soon.
1. Proud

I Know It's Today

_A/N This is a set of Shrek drabbles. This is my first time doing a drabble fic. I felt like writing it because of Shrek the Musical and ideas for drabbles were popping into my head. This first one is about my fave ogre and how he thinks that making his side of the family proud matters but we all know that's not true._

_Enjoy!_

It was a clear night in Duloc and everybody was asleep except in a certain swamp.

Shrek was still awake and finding it hard to sleep.

He'd been remembering the past.

He knew that ever since that day, he felt betrayed by his parents.

Why did they send him away when he was seven?

Was it really ogre law or something else?

These thoughts were driving him nuts.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked the night sky softly.

"_I think they loved you and couldn't let you go but knew they had to._

_Maybe you should tell them if we ever see them again." _his heart told him.

Snowgre saw him there and felt sorry.

He knew what it was like to feel that.

"It's okay if I join you?

I couldn't sleep either." the ogre teen said to him.

"Sure, sure it's okay.

Were you thinking of... them?" Shrek asked him.

Snowgre nodded.

"Yeah I was.

M-Maybe I should've went home to Snowia with my parents.

Maybe then they'd be proud of me." the teen replied sadly.

Shrek's mouth was open wide at that. Snowgre was a prince of the kingdom Snowia but his parents had visited at Christmas to ask him to go with them but Snowgre refused.

But it was their eyes as they left that haunted him as they left with the look of shame and dis honour.

"Snowg... it would but..." Shrek began.

"But what?" Snowgre asked him.

"It would've made your parents proud of you but not yourself. Besides if you became royalty, you couldn't be yourself and not be allowed to be a musician.

Trust me Snowg royalty bites." he finished to him.

Snowgre laughed at that.

"Thanks Shrek.

I think... your's would be proud of you too.

You've a family that love and care for you, a wife that loves you for you and brings out the best in you and friends.

I don't know about your parents but I know you've made yourself proud.

I know since I live here." Snowgre told him yawning.

"Thanks.

Good night Snowg." he told him watching the teen go off.

He thought about what Snowgre said.

"_He's right._

_They might not know it but I have made myself proud._

_One day when we meet again, I'll show them."_ he thought as he walked back into the swamp house and climbed into bed.

"I love you.

I'm proud of you." he whispered to Fiona drifting off...

_That's the first chapter up. What do you think? _


	2. Never Alone, Not Anymore

I Know It's Today

_A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter. This one is a little shojo because it's a pairing but it's a cute one. Whenever my friend Leah and I write fics, we do this couple but nit in gross ways but it's very cute because we can see it happening. Also listening to a new Shrek the Musical song on Youtube gave me inspiration for the next drabble._

_Enjoy!_

Fiona was in Far, Far Away while Shrek was with Artie.

It had been a while since they'd been here, before the triplets were born.

She noticed when she was with Snow and the other princesses, she noticed Snow was acting strange.

"_I wonder what's wrong with her?_

_It must be…. Our little secret we're hiding from the others." _The ogress thought.

"Where're you going?" Doris asked Snow.

"J-Just for a walk, okay guys?" Snow answered nervous.

Cinderella and the others were shocked hearing that.

Snow had never been shy or nervous in her life.

She sighed as she walked through the streets of the kingdom.

She had one thing on her heart and mind but it was something she couldn't tell the others.

It was Fiona.

"Snowdrop?" she heard a voice call as the ebony haired princess rested on a boulder in the forest.

It was Fiona.

"fFi-Fi?

W-What're you doing here?

Aren't you supposed to be with the others drinking tea and catching up?" Snow replied sadly.

"Maybe but maybe I... I wanted to be with you." she answered as she sat beside her on the boulder.

She wiped the tears from Snow's face.

She knew Snow was finding it rough keeping their secret... that they liked each other in a special kind of way like her with Shrek.

"I-It's just hard you know?

Because everybody expects me to have a prince and seeing Cindi and the others with theirs makes it hard for me.

Like I don't fit in." Snow said to her.

Fiona didn't know what to say.

She knew how Snow felt about not wanting to be alone anymore.

She had felt that way as a child in the tower, reading story books, dreaming, no hoping for somebody to come for her.

All those times at night when she became an ogre was when the tears came.

But now things were different, better.

"S-Snowdrop

... I know how you're feeling.

I felt that way all the time in the tower growing up waiting and the waiting made me so sad.

But then he came and things changed.

I wasn't so lonely anymore." Fiona told her as they lay there on the soft grass.

Snow smiled stroking Fiona's red hair.

"I love you Fi, more than you'll ever know." she said wrapping her arms around Fiona's frame.

"I know. We've became friends and felt like this since we were kids.

You... were the only one who accepted me." Fiona whispered sadly.

Snow knew thinking about that hurt her.

She watched as she closed her eyes...

_It was a normal day in Far, Far Away Elementary at least fot other kids._

_Fiona was on a swing alone at the play ground near a tree but she was sad._

_Everybody in the kingdom hated her, made her feel sad, hurt and alone just because of her ogre form._

_Even her father King Harold couldn't look at her without scorn._

_"W-Why am I-I like this?_

_Is being a monster at night punishment for something I did or my parents?_

_I... just want them to love me like all parents do." the young princess thought as she kept swinging._

_But suddenly she saw kids come over to her throwing stones at her._

_"W-What did I do?_

_I don't understand!" she cried as she felt the bruises._

_"You know what you did freak!_

_Being born was your mistake._

_Why don't you go join the others like you in the forest?_

_It's where you belong!" they jeered as Fiona curled up there in front of them sobbing._

_"Hey!" a voice yelled loudly as a girl came towards them._

_It was a girl with long ebony hair, wore a red dress with pale skin and red shoes._

_"What did she ever do to you huh?" Snow said angrily._

_"Princess Freaky deserves it!_

_She's a monster, a beast!_

_Everybody in the kingdom hates her, even her own parents._

_That's what I heard my father say." one of the kids retorted but Snow took care of them by karate._

_It angered Snow that the other kids were mean to this kid just because of something that wasn't her fault._

_"You okay?_

_Those kids are mean, uncouth jerks!" she said as Fiona looked up nervous to see who was talking to her._

_"Why is she still here?_

_Isn't she afraid of me?" Fiona thought sadly._

_"I'm Snow, Snow White._

_Why do they pick on you?" she told Fiona._

_But Fiona's ogre ears were showing._

_"Ohh I see._

_You're Fiona, the one my parents talk about." Snow said to her looking into Fiona's aqua blue eyes._

_"Didn't they tell you to ignore me, to stay away?" Fiona whispered._

_"No they didn't._

_By the way I can see your ogre ears." she said to her._

_Fiona gasped putting her hands over them, trying to cover them._

_"Don't do that!_

_I think they're cute." Snow told her._

_"R-Really?_

_You think so?_

_Nobody's ever said that before." she said, a small smile forming._

_They then heard the bell ring._

_"Come on we're gonna be late!" Snow said as they ran holding hands._

_After that they'd been best friends..._

Snow saw Fiona's eyes open as they still lay there.

"Snowdrop?

I'm glad I have you as well as the others especially you and Shrek.

You... make me feel better.

I love you." she said kissing her on the fore head.

"I know Fi-Fi, I know." Snow whispered.

Shrek smiled finding them there later asleep in each other's arms.

He knew that Snow loved her just as much as he did.

It would never change...

_Aww! So cute! I loved how that turned out because I was worried about how it would but it's okay. Fiona/Snow make such a very cute couple don't ya think?_

_Let me know how you like this_


	3. Forgive and Forget

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. I'm gonna have to explain. This drabble is about Shrek and trying to avoid his birthday because it reminds him of when his parents sent him away on his seventh birthday. I was inspired by listening to a sample of the song "I Think I've Got You Beat where he sings about it._

_I hope the other Shrek fans like this._

Artie and the others noticed their ogre friend was in a bad mood and wondered why.

But he wouldn't say.

Fiona had a feeling why he was in a foul mood.

She'd seen the calendar.

It was the day her beloved entered the world.

"_Why is he so upset?_

_Shouldn't he be happy?_

_It's his birthday." _She thought as she went to find Puss and the others.

She had an idea.

"What's up with the boss?" Puss asked her.

"Yeah Princess he's more crankier than before.

What's up with that?" Donkey asked her.

"I think I know.

I think he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday but I don't know why.

He won't tell me.

I have an idea." she told them.

"What is it?" Artie asked her.

A smile crossed Fiona's face at that.

"We're gonna throw a party.

Maybe it'll change his mind." she told them.

Snowgre sighed hearing that.

He knew Fiona was trying to cheer Shrek up along with the other's help but he knew it wouldn't work. He knew what was wrong with Shrek.

"_It's not a good idea._

_He's hurting from the last birthday he's ever had._

_But you wouldn't understand how it feels to feel rotten on your birthday because you were sent away._

_On his birthday he always leaves so nobody can pull anything."_ the teen thought playing his guitar.

Shrek had hidden in Far, Far Away so the others couldn't find him.

He was thinking.

"Hey Shrek." a voice said as he turned around.

It was Snowgre.

"H-Hey Snowg what's going on?

Why do I have the feeling you're up to something?" he said.

"Fiona sort of found out that today's your birthday and is up to something." the teen answered him.

Shrek nodded sadly looking away as he heard two familiar voices begging for mercy.

Snowgre saw him run to the square where a gang of hunters were.

They'd surrounded two older ogres.

He gasped seeing them.

"_Mom, Dad?_

_It's been so long._

_I can't forgive them but I can't let them get hurt."_ he thought as he walked over.

His parents were older than him, in their forties.

His father had no hair like him, brown eyes, wore a simple brown shirt and tartan trousers while his mother wore a torn black dress.

"Look men another one!" a hunter said but Shrek took care of them using wrestling moves.

The elder ones looked at him smiling as the hunters ran ioff.

"Hey son thanks." Maldrid his father said.

"Mom, Dad you still remember me?" Shrek asked them.

"Aye Shrek we haven't forgoten about you ever since... after your seventh birthday." his father replied.

Shrek's eyes darkened at that.

"We're sorry about that but it was ogre rules but it did you good.

We've heard about what've you and your wife Fiona from other ogres.

It was a hard choice to make but we're glad we did seeing you now as an adult.

Don't dwell on the past too much.

We're sorry." Marissa his mother told him.

He began to tear up as he ran off.

They watched sadly.

Fiona watched as the triplets were running around with party hats on.

She'd just cleaned them up after they'd had a fight using left over cake mix.

Meatballs and Spam were playing at knights.

Snowgre chuckled at that.

"What's so funny?" Fiona asked him.

"It's just Shrek used to play knight a lot when he was a kid until..." he answered.

"Until what Snowg?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry but I can't say." he replied walking into the kitchen.

She had a feeling there was something Shrek was hiding about why he hated his birthday.

Shrek was feeling confused as he lay on the beach.

His parents had told him they still cared about him but for some reason he couldn't believe them.

Artie joined him.

"Is it something to do with your father?

Is that why... you don't like your birthday?" he asked him softly.

Shrek froze up at that.

"_Should I tell him?_

_He'd understand, I guess."_ he thought looking into Artie's green eyes.

"It's because on my seventh birthday I... was sent away into the world to make a life for myself.

I was all alone but the villagers... everywhere I went, they were afraid.

Ever since then after building my swamp house at thirteen, I have never really forgiven them." he explained to him looking away from him.

Artie was speechless for a minute searching for something to say.

"I'm sorry that happened to you.

I... never knew you'd had it rough from child hood.

Maybe one day you'll meet and maybe you can forgive them.

I know I would if I were you." he told him as they walked back to Duloc.

Artie's words buzzed around like angry gnats in his head.

"_M-Maybe I should forgive them._

_If it wasn't for this, I'd never have met Donkey or Fiona and my life would've never been the same._

_I hope I'm not too late."_ he thought as they walked back silently but as they entered the forest near the swamp, he saw two familiar figures.

It was his parents.

"Artie could you excuse me?

There's something I've gotta do!" he told him.

Artie nodded smiling.

"Sure man go ahead." he answered him.

They smiled seeing him walk up to them.

"Mom, Dad?" he said as they turned around.

"Yes son?" Malrid asked him.

"I forgive ya for what happened long ago.

It's just sometimes I feel like you guys wanted to kick me out and never care again." Shrek told them.

Marissa laughed at her son.

"Honey we do care about you.

We had to do it even though it was hard to watch our only son leave us, entering the world on his own without knowing or expecting what to do.

You've become stronger and that heart of yours is so filled with love, that's what helps you get by.

It's what makes you special.

We'll always love you." she explained hugging him.

"T-Thanks Mom." HE SAID.

"iT'S OKAY SON.

gO BE WITH YOUR FAMILY.

We'll see you soon enough." Malrid told them as they left.

Artie smiled seeing him join him.

"Wow nice.

I knew they loved you.

They're parents after all." he told him.

He then entered the swamp with Artie.

Suddenly everybody sprang out of their hiding places as he came through the door.

"Surprise!

Happy Birthday honey!" Fiona told him kissing him.

Puss laughed seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Thanks guys.

I never knew how much you guys... cared." Shrek told them smiling shyly.

He knew that there were those who cared and he was grateful for them all.

The party lasted well into the night.

_Wow another one done._

_It took some time writing this one but listening to Shrek the Musical stuff helped._

_Tell me if you're loving this!_


	4. Trying to Fit In is Hard

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's another one. I thought it would be nice to do one about Shrek's cousin Snowgre and his trouble with fitting in at high school. The idea came because I feel like Snowgre at college because I find it hard to fit in. I hope you all enjoy!_

Snowgre growled slamming the door of his bedroom shut in the swamp house.

He'd just gotten home from high school and was in a bad mood.

Fiona wondered what was wrong with him.

"Maybe it's just hormones or something.

Just let him cool off, okay?" Shrek told her.

But she couldn't leave Snowgre alone until she found out what was wrong.

Snowgre was listening to music on his lap top on his head phones while surfing the Net.

It'd been his first day at Duloc High and it was miserable.

Nobody wanted to know him, kids ran away from him and jocks picked on him.

He had an ice pack on his furry wrist.

The jousting team throwing him against the lockers had hurt it.

"_I can't tell them._

_They expect me to stay there for as long as I live at the swamp._

_I…. Wish I could be different." _He thought as a tear fell from his eyes.

He then saw Fiona enter.

"Snowgre you okay?

You weren't yourself coming into the house." she said to him.

She saw the ice pack on his wrist and was nervous.

"How did you hurt your wrist?

The swelling looks nasty!" she said to him.

"I hurt it in Gym, okay?" he answered.

Fiona had a feeling that he was lying but knew he would open up in time just like Shrek when he was in one of these moods.

"Is something bugging you Snowg?

Because you know you can tell us anything." she reassured him.

"T-Thanks Fiona.

But I'm okay, trust me." he lied seeing her leave.

He sighed at that.

"_I should've told her about what was going on but Shrek would want me to fight._

_That's not me._

_I'm more the quiet, smart, shy loser type that the other kids make fun of."_ he thought lying on the bed after changing into pyjamas.

Shrek noticed Snowgre was quiet as they ate dinner despite the triplets being noisy.

"I'm good.

You don't have to worry about me, okay Shrek?" Snowgre said sadly looking away from him.

He then found Snowgre sitting outside late at night crying.

It bothered Shrek seeing him like this.

"_Something's not right with him._

_I have to get him to open up." _he thought as he sat there beside him.

"You okay Snowg?

I just wanna talk." he said softly to him.

He saw a huge wound on Snowgre's arm.

He realised what was going on.

"You're having trouble fitting in, aren't you?" he asked.

Snowgre nodded sadly.

"You probably want me to fight the jocks, don't you?" Snowgre told him.

Shrek had a feeling he was saying something about him wanting Snowgre to be tough.

"Snowg... I don't want you to change.

I know how it feels to not fit in and have the jousting team beat you up.

That happened the first day I started high school." Shrek told him stroking his snow white fur.

"R-Really?" he asked him as they sat by a camp fire Shrek had made..

Shrek nodded as he began to remember...

_He'd entered the gates of Duloc High a few five years ago._

_He was shy with a love of cooking, dreaming of being a knight and wanting to make his parents proud._

_He had gone to his locker but he saw kids back away from him and run off._

_"What's going on?_

_I just wanna be friends." Shrek said to them._

_He then went to the pep rally but was surrounded by jocks and the jousting team._

_"Look an ogre loser._

_Get him!" the captain said as the other armoured teenagers grabbed Shrek and attached him to the Axe Ball hoop in the gym hall._

_He heard the entire student body laugh and jeer at him._

_It made him feel awful._

_He then ran off..._

Snowgre was shocked to hear that.

"That sounded awful.

Those kids were jerks.

I know how that feels to be a loser but jocks and jousting teams won't grow out of being cruel and mean but people like you and me will do great things.

Just be yourself.

You're a great kid.

I know.

I've seen your grades. " Shrek reassured him.

Snowgre smiled hearing that.

"Thanks man.

I'm never gonna forget that." he replied yawning as they star gazed...

_Alright another one out of the ball park! Shrek's a great mentor when people he cares about need advice._

_I wonder if Artie heard that story Shrek told Snowgre about his first day at high school?_

_He probably did._

_What do you think?_


	5. Not Wanting Him to Leave

I Know It's Today

_A/N This one was inspired by one of the new songs I heard on Youtube from Shrek the Musical called "Who I'd Be. So he probably wanted to see the world when he was a teenager but being hurt by others stopped it. Only Artie and the others are having trouble with this idea._

Artie and the others noticed Shrek was packing suitcases.

"You going on a trip?" Donkey asked him.

"Aye Donkey.

I'm going to see the world like I planned when I was younger." Shrek told him.

Artie looked shocked at that.

"H-How long will you be gone?

Does Fiona know?" he asked him.

"I don't know.

It could be a while." He answered him.

That answer scared him.

"_We can't let him go off to see the world._

_We'd miss him too much._

_Besides Fiona will freak once she hears." _He thought as he saw his friend leave by walking.

"He's doing what?" Fiona asked Artie after he, Puss and Donkey told her what her husband had been up to.

"Yes he is.

He doesn't know that we love him too much for this to happen." Artie told her sadly.

Tears were in her eyes hearing that.

The triplets wondered what was wrong as Fiona covered up her sadness.

She'd read his diary from when he was twelve and was worried.

"Where're you going?" Puss asked her.

"To go find my husband." Fiona replied.

"Wait!

We're coming with you.

Maybe he's come to his senses by now." Donkey told her as he, Artie and Puss followed her.

Shrek sighed as he was about to leave Duloc but something wouldn't let him.

"Why is this happening?" he asked himself.

"_It's because you'll miss Fiona, the triplets and the others._

_They're your family Shrek._

_Maybe you don't have to leave to find adventure." _his heart told him.

But in his mind, thoughts were telling him other wise.

"_Don't listen Shrek._

_You know that they'll be here when you get back._

_Go have fun being a knight like you dreamed." _his head told him.

But hearing Fiona's screams for help stopped him.

"Don't worry I'm coming!" he yelled rushing to where she was.

She along with Donkey, Puss and Artie were caught in a hunter's snare.

He growled in anger as the hunters advanced on him.

"I don't think so!

I won't let you hurt them!" he roared as he used wrestling moves on them.

He watched as they ran off screaming.

"I thought you were off seeing the world." Artie said.

"Who needs to when what I was looking for was right here all along." he told them cutting them loose.

Artie wondered what he meant.

Later that night at the swamp Artie saw Shrek sitting in his alligator chair staring into the fire.

"Can I ask you something?

Why didn't you leave to see the world really?

You were set on it eariler.

"Yeah I was.

But as I was about to leave Duloc, there was this weird feeling like I couldn't bear to let myself go no matter how hard I tried.

I guess... my heart was right." he answered him sipping tea.

Artie saw him fall asleep but saw his journal he'd wrote when he was younger.

He saw something in it.

A picture of Shrek, Fiona and the triplets along with the others.

"I knew you wouldn't leave.

You care oo much about us to do that.

Maybe one day I'll see the world and you could come with me.

Then both our dreams would come true." he whispered leaving the room...

_Alright so Shrek decided not to leave and see the world._

_I got the idea for this drabble because it's something he'd do if he was a knight like he wanted to be._

_Tell me what you think of this._


	6. Morning Person

I Know It's Today

_A/N Hey guys I'm back! Thanks those who reviewewed.. This one is about Shrek not being a morning person. I can relate. We're evening people. Enjoy. _

It was early morning in Duloc and Fiona was already up making breakfast.

She was a morning woman, an early riser.

She then heard yelling come from the swamp and was worried.

She had a feeling somebody had woken her husband up and it wasn't the kids.

"_Uh-oh!_

_He's not himself when he wakes up._

_I hope this wasn't Meatballs playing that did it." _She thought running back to the house.

When she got there, she found Puss hiding under the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he came out.

"The boss.

I warned Donkey not to wake him up but he never listens." Puss answered her.

"I had a feeling he'd try to wake him up.

He's not a morning person like some people." she explained to him trying to help him understand.

He nodded as he saw Donkey come back into the house in mud.

"What happened to you amigo?" Puss asked him.

"Don't get me started!

Fiona is Shrek always like this in the mornings?" he replied.

"Yes.

But he normally wakes up mentally later on in the day." she answered him as she saw the triplets walk in.

"Hey Mommy did you hear Daddy yell?" Meatballs asked her.

"Yes I did.

Maybe we should make Daddy coffee.

That normally helps him." she replied.

Puss watched as she made a coffee.

She then saw Shrek walk in in a night tunic, slippers and a night cap.

There were dark rings around his hazel eyes.

"Madre Dios!

The boss looks awful." Puss told them.

"Morning honey." Fiona told him.

"Mmm... eggs." he replied kissing her.

Donkey watched as he downed a coffee.

He wondered why his friend was so tired in the mornings.

Later it was night time and they were having dinner.

The triplets were getting ready for bed.

But Fiona noticed Shrek was still up in bed.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked him.

"No not really.

I just have trouble getting to sleep.

That's why I'm cranky when I wake up." he confessed.

Fiona understood as she heard noises as she walked into the kitchen.

Snowgre was walking around in pyjamas and looked like he was awake but he wasn't.

"Snowg you okay?

Why aren't you in bed?" she said.

"We're about to go on stage." he muttered.

"_I get it._

_He must be sleep walking._

_Poor guy._

_Maybe I should wake him up."_ she thought as she did the high note.

Suddenly Snowgre became alert once more.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked angry finding himself in the kitchen.

"Sorry Snowg but you were sleep walking and I had to wake you up." she answered.

"Aw man it happened again!" he told her seeing her pour something into a mug.

"It's for your cousin.

I'm making hot chocolate.

It helps people feel sleepy so I figured that it might make ogres sleepy too.

You okay getting back to bed?" she told him.

He nodded walking out of there.

He wondered if it would work.

Shrek then saw her come back into the bedroom with a mug with steam coming from it.

"Thanks honey." he told her beginning to drink.

She then saw his eyes get heavy but he was fighting it.

Suddenly she heard gentle snoring as she saw him lying there as she pulled the covers over him as she climbed back into bed.

"_Aww you're so cute honey when you're asleep._

_I guess cocoa does work on ogres._

_I love you."_ she thought kissing him and falling asleep.

_Aww cute ending. It nearly made me sleepy writing it. _

_It's amazing, the power of cocoa._

_What do you think?_


	7. Under the Weather

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next part. It's about Snowgre being under the weather._

Snowgre was feeling peaky as he got up that morning.

He then changed into punk rock clothes but was coughing up a storm.

"You okay Snowg?

You don't look so good." Shrek said to him as he ate breakfast.

"I-I'm… f-fine." He replied sneezing.

"Sorry guys." He told them using a tissue for his nose.

"Maybe you should stay home.

It might get worse." Fiona told him.

"I'll be fine, it's probably just a cold.

I can handle it." The teen answered as he went out the door.

Snowgre was in English class, his favourite subject before Music and he was feeling worse.

He couldn't stop coughing but also felt things in his throat.

His ears were aching and he was feeling miserable.

The other kids watched as Snowgre fainted.

Snowgre then woke up in the nurse's office feeling very ill.

He then saw Shrek come to the office.

"W-What're you doing here?" Snowgre rasped to him.

"The school called and told us you weren't feeling so good." he replied to him.

Fiona smiled as she came into Snowgre's room.

She noticed he'd been very quiet and shy since he'd came to the swamp.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him.

"Still under the weather.

You seem to care about me." Snowgre answered her.

"_Why did he say that?_

_Maybe his... mother was too busy to care about him because she was ruling the kingdom with his father._

_No wonder he's not good at opening up around us and others."_ she thought as she watched him drink some orange juice.

"Snowgre can I ask you something?

Is it because of your parents neglecting you when you were in Snowia?

It's okay to talk about it." Fiona told him.

Snowgre was nervous and shaking.

"Y-Yeah it was.

My parents never wanted to spend time with me no matter how hard I tried.

You're sort of like a second Mom to me." he answered coughing as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay.

I never really talked about it before." Snowgre said as she hugged him.

"You know we'll always be your family.

Never forget that." she told him.

"Thanks you rock." he told her drifing off to sleep.

Shrek saw a smile in Fiona's eyes as she began to make dinner.

"What happened?

I've never seen you like this." he asked her.

"Let's just say I got through to Snowgre, more than you'll ever know." she told him.

_Aww! A cute Snowgre and Fiona moment. She is like a second Mom to him since his own one ignores him along with his father, the rulers of Snowia._

_I'm gonna work on the next one_


	8. Hold On To Hope

I Know It's Today

_A/N This drabble is about Snowgre finding a friend. Friendship is very special and everybody deserves it, even ogres. I know how Snowgre feels because I was alone until I found somebody special just like the person Snowgre's gonna meet. I hope you enjoy._

Snowgre sighed as he walked through the streets of Far, Far Away.

He was feeling alone.

None of the other kids his age wanted to be with him just because he was an ogre.

Tears ran from his enerald eyes as he remembered the way others looked at him.

"_I wish I was like other kids._

_Every where I go, I see other kids with their friends but it'll never happen._

_Our kind just stay in the dark and all alone._

_Maybe it's for the best." _He thought as he drank a latte at Farbuck's.

He heard somebody crying as kids laughed.

They were in an alley.

A girl was trying to get up but the other kids were being mean to her.

Snowgre saw something that made him relate to him.

It was her ogre ears and the look of hurt and pain in her eyes.

She was human with sea green eyes, long black wavy hair, slender and wore a plain blue dress.

Snowgre's heart was angry at the other's attitude.

"Leave her alone!

What did she ever do to you?" he yelled but the other kids threw things at him and hurt him in the arm.

"You're all the same Ashi

Your kind are all brutes." a human kid jeered as he punched her hard in the arm.

Ashi sank to her knees sadly but saw Snowgre there hurt.

"A-Are you okay?

Why were they so mean to you?" he asked gently helping her up.

The girl said nothing but opened her mouth.

"They pick on me because I'm... an ogre.

I might not look like it now but I am.

My magic that I control at will hides my true ogre form so that people won't be scared.

Or so I thought.

My name is Ashtora but people call me Ashi.

I've never met another ogre in my entire life.

You were very brave to take those jerks on." she told him.

"My name is Snowgre, Shrek's cousin.

That was nothing.

I've faced wose at high school.

Can I ask you something?

Why is it we have to suffer just because we're ogres?

The only thing scary about us is our appearance but deep down we're the same as anybody else.

What do you think?" he told her as they walked together near the castle where Shrek and the others were.

Fiona was curious about the girl Snowgre was talking to.

"Her name is Ashtora.

She was left here in the kingdom a few years after I first became King.

Nbody knows anyghing about her parents but they never ask because they're afraid." Artie explained to her.

"Afraid of her?

She looks so nice." Shrek said to Artie.

"Yes she is but she's an ogre hiding in human form.

But she's peaceful, only looking for somewhere to belong like you did and the way Snowgre is at the moment." Artie answered him.

Lillian heard laughter as Snowgre entered the castle with Ashi.

"Why in such a great mood Snowg?" Puss asked him.

"I made a friend.

Her name's Ashi.

She's an ogre like me but hiding it.

We have a lot in common but she's shy like I am." he answered.

But Shrek looked worried_._

_"How will he cope when we go back to the swamp?_

_Back there he has nobody._

_None of the other kids in his school give him a chance or talk to him._

_I'm dreading it in a few days when we have to go back_." he thought sadly as he watched Snowgre haooy for once.

Fiona knew what was on Shrek's mind that night at dinner but nobody sensed it except for her and Lillian.

But Ashtora was listening to them talking, laughing as her eyes glowed with an aqua green light as her human form faded and her true ogre form revealed.

She had turquise blue skin with trumpet shaped ears.

She felt sad watching them.

Love and friendship were things she wanted but nobody would give her because of their judgement.

A few days passed and it was the last night in Far, Far Away.

Shrek was with Snowgre.

He noticed silence from the teen especially now.

"I know it's rough going back to the swamp especially when you've made a friend.

It's too bad the villagers in Duloc are too narrow minded.

That way you'd have friends if they saw you inside instead of appearance." he told him.

"Yeah Shrek I know.

I hate feeling the pain of being alone.

Nobody sees how we are inside and I hate it.

Every taunt, every thing kids pull at me in high school hurts.

I wish I wasn't an ogre but just a kid.

Then I'd be normal and have love and friendship like others my age." Snowgre told him sadly his furry trumpet ears dropping.

Shrek knew ho bad the world was and how cold people could be towards those they didn't understand.

It was like wht his parents told him as a child.

But the next morning as they were packing, Snowgre saw Ashi come near him.

He noticed that she seemed sad.

"Snowgre this world is cruel and cold so I'm gonna leave to find a place for me where I'm not feared.

You coming with me or not?

You could have what humans deny you your whole life." she said.

Snowgre looked at her then at Shrek and Fiona.

He knew his mind was made up.

"Ashi... I... I." he stammered.

"Yes Snowgre go for it!" she told him.

"I'm not coming with you.

I agree with finding a place where we're not feared or hated but I have something special.

Shrek, Fiona and the others are like a family to me and I'd never give them up.

I had freedom once and I hated it." he answered.

"You... traitor!

You're never gonna be what you want with them.

I thought you were my friend." she said running off.

Shrek saw Snowgre look as she ran off.

"_It'll be okay Snowg._

_I had a bad feeling about her anyways._

_But you know where you belong."_ he thought as they set off.

Shrek heard him crying in his room and went in there.

Snowgre was lying on his bed, crying into his pillow.

It hurt him to see that but made him remember himself in those times of despair.

"Snowg?" he whispered as the teen looked up at him.

"... You heard me, didn't you?" he told him sadly looking away from him.

"Aye but I know what happened.

It was that kid Ashi.

She and you had things in common but she didn't have love or knew that there were others caring about her like you.

But it's her loss and she'll regret it.

I know how that pain feels, like a knife in your heart.

I've felt that for twenty years.

But I never gave up hope that somebody would be friends with me because they liked me for me and not because I'm an ogre.

You'll find friends too, I promise.

You've just gotta hold on to hope." he told him.

"Thanks Shrek.

I think I understand." he told him hugging him.

"You're welcome and i'm good at helping those I care about." Shrek replied leaving the room.

Snowgre smiled hoping that one day, somebody would befriend him...

_Poor Snowg. That kid Ashi wasn't a true friend after all._

_But at least Shrek's helping him find somebody he can rely on, confide in as a true friend._

_This one was a little angsty but it ended with a silver lining._

_Thanks to those who're reviewing this._


	9. Dental Drama

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. This one is about both Snowgre and Shrek getting wisdom teeth but while Snowgre wants to keep his, Shrek doesn't but they have to get them taken out. I got mine today and that's what inspired this one. Thanks to Dannyspoon fir reviewing. Enjoy!_

Fiona noticed that Snowgre was holding a furry hand to his cheek moaning.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I-It's nothing." He replied softly.

But it wasn't nothing.as she looked into his mouth.

One of his gums were swollen badly.

"Hmm…" she said.

"What is it?" he asked nervous.

"It's something very special.

You're getting your wisdom teeth.

That's pretty special Snowg." She told him.

"You mean I'll be more smarter?

Cool!" he said but it was sore.

Only she was worried because she had a feeling they'd be taken out.

"_I know I should've told him but he seemed to like them so I couldn't tell him." _She thought.

Only Shrek was in a bad mood.

Fiona then looked into his mouth because it was hurting.

Four wisdom teeth were growing in his mouth.

"Great!

I can't believe this is happening.

Is this normal?" he muttered softly.

He couldn't talk a lot because his mouth was very sore.

She sighed.

She then made appointments at the dentist...

Snowgre was in the bathroom looking in the mirror trying to see his wisdom teeth but couldn't.

He felt pain but ignored it.

"This is cool but what's up with Shrek?

Unless... he has his too." he thought getting ready for high school.

"Umm Snowg you're going to the dentist after school." Fiona told him.

"Okay why?

We had our check ups already." he replied to her putting mud syrup on pan cakes.

"To get your wisdom teeth out." she answered.

He dropped the bottle at that and heard it smash.

"Why are you doing that?

They just arrived and now you wanna take them away?" he told her.

"I know you're mad but it's for the best.

Wisdom teeth in an ogre mouth would make things different.

And hard.

That's why they're getting removed, okay?" she explained to him.

He nodded sadly but smiled evilly.

"Shrek has them too.

Does he have to get his removed?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

Meatballs saw Snowgre laugh leaving the house but Shrek looked worried.

Artie wondered what was wrong as they were at Farbuck's.

"You haven't got anything to take pain away?

My teeth are seriously aching!" he said as Artie got him some pain killers but loked in his mouth.

"Those are some painful wisdom teeth." he told him.

"Yeah I know.

Fiona's getting Snowgre to go to the dentist's later to have them removed.

I don't see why.

I'm a little..." Shrek replied.

"Afraid?" Artie finished for him.

He nodded shyly.

"Y-Yeah I've never really been.

I've heard about how they do it." he told him.

"Don't worry at least it'll be over soon and then your mouth won't hurt." Artie reassured him.

Fiona saw Snowgre come back later but he couldn't smile or talk much because his mouth hurt after the relaxant had worn off.

He was wearing his two teeth around his neck on a chain.

He'd cleaned them so it was hygenic.

It gave him a tribal look.

She hoped her husband was okay.

But she was worried.

If an ogre kept their wisdom teeth without them removed, it would change them forever and nothing could fix it.

That was why she wanted him and Snowgre to get theirs removed but Shrek came back later but he was in a bad mood.

The removal surgery hurt him and the relaxant was beginning to wear off.

That night she found him still awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him softly.

"No. My mouth hurts so much from the surgery.

I can't sleep.

Why did you insist on Snowgre and I having our wisdom teeth removed?" he asked softly but she could still hear him.

"I did it because if an ogre keeps his wisdom teeth, it changes them forever and there's no going back.

I... just didn't want to lose you or Snowgre." she told him.

He understood.

"Thanks honey." he said yawning...

He hoped the pain would go down soon...

_A/N Poor Snowgre and Shrek having to get their wisdom teeth removed. I did have a scene where Shrek begged Snowgre to knock out his wisdom teeth by any means possible like playing hockey but I like how it turned out better._

_What do you guys think?_


	10. You Give Me Hope

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. This one is about somebody wanting to follow a dream through something they're good at but they're afraid because of how the world would judge them. But some of it might be set in the future. Enjoy_

Fiona saw that Snowgre was very quiet.

He was thinking about something, a decision he had to make.

At the talent show at his high school a record producer had noticed his powerful musical talent and wanted him.

But the teen was nervous as he looked at the cell phone in his light blue skinned hand.

"You're thinking about calling, aren't you?" he heard a voice say.

He turned around to see Artie standing there.

"M-Maybe what's it to you?" Snowgre asked him.

"You wanna know what I think?

You should do it." the young king told him.

Snowgre looked at him like the world was ending.

"I-I can't." he answered.

Artie saw the look in his eyes and went silent.

He'd seen that look before... in himself when he used to be shy, under confident and alone.

"Artie if they saw me, an ogre rock star, the whole world wouldn't accept it and hate me and not give my music a chance.

It's always been my dream to be a rock god but other people will turn it into a night mare." Snowgre explained.

"_No they wouldn't Snowg._

_Your music is something special, it makes others wanna listen to what you have to say._

_It can also help other kids who are shy and alone like you._

_Please don't give up on your dreams."_ he mused.

But then he found something.

It was a strange staff.

It seemed to glow and he vanished.

He found himself in the future.

He heard people arguing and wondered what was wrong.

It was Shrek and somebody in a black leather jacket and jeans.

"_No way!_

_That's... not me is it?_

_It... is._

_Wow I look so much cooler in the future._

_I wonder what's going on?"_ the teen thought as he got closer.

Shrek looked older like thirty.

"You can't do this.

He's your own kid!" Shrek yelled at Snowgre's adult self.

"I know but I can't take him with me.

It's not a good idea to raise a child on a life style of rock and roll.

Snow flake and I are doing what's best for Arctus." Snowgre's adult self answered as he walked off.

"I missed the old you, the one who never turned his back on family and loved his life and family.

But being a rock star... changed you for the worst.

I never should've let you become this." Shrek told him sadly as Snowgre's adult self got onto a motor bike and drove off with an ogre girl on the back like him.

"_So that's what'll happen if I become a rock star._

_I'll become a jerk like the jousting team at school and that's not me._

_I'd rather love those around me than be an arrogant jerk who only cares for himself." _he thought as he heard somebody call his name.

As his eyes opened, he found himself back in the living room.

Artie was relieved to see him wake up.

"You okay?

You scared me there!" he told him.

"It's okay Artie but why does my head hurt?" Snowgre told him.

Artie gulped as he showed him his guitar broken in two pieces.

"You tripped over this while getting ready for dinner.

You hit your head on the floor.

I got really scared when you wouldn't wake up." he explained to him.

Snowgre blushed slightly as they were still holding hands.

"S-Sorry about that." he said letting go but that made him feel sad doing that.

Artie had felt a certain way around Snowg for some time and didn't know what it was.

Until now.

"I'll... see you later." Artie said.

"Yeah... later... I guess." Snowgre mumbled softly watching him leave.

Shrek wondered what was wrong as they ate dinner.

"I'm good." he replied.

But falling asleep that night, he dreamt of him and Artie. and how good it felt...

_tThat's so sweet! Yes there was a little yaoi fluff at the end of this one but it was cute. Also the dream he had sortof helped him decide but he just hasn't told anybody it yet._

_I'm gonna work on the next one and it'll be here soon._


	11. Celebrating Love

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here we go! I know Christmas isn't for two months but I felt like writing a Christmas drabble. Enjoy!_

It was Winter and nearly Christmas.

Things were busy at the swamp getting ready for Christmas.

Fiona was baking cookies with the triplet's help while Shrek was decorating the house.

But somebody wasn't happy.

Normally Christmas made Snowgre happy and fulfilled his lust for the snow and cold but it was something else or some one.

He'd kept that a secret but Artie knew and smiled when ever they were with him.

"What's wrong with him amigo?

He's not like this normally at this time of year.." Puss asked Shrek.

"I don't know.

I can't understand him some times." He replied to him.

Fiona knew how he felt.

She had been missing Snow the way he missed Artie.

Later while the triplets were having a nap, Fiona was in Duloc Christmas shopping.

But seeing couples holding hands made her miserable.

"_I wish you were here Snow._

_But maybe…" _she thought as she kept walking.

She was carrying lots of packages but something stopped her in her tracks.

It was the sound of singing and sneezing.

She was shocked to find Snow sitting there covered in snow and shivering.

"What happened to you?

You look awful Snowdrop." Fiona told her helping her up giving her the scarf that was around her neck.

"T-Thanks Fi-Fi but what about you?

You're gonna be cold." Snow told her,

"I'll be okay.

I don't want you to get sick.

I care about you too much." she replied as they walked back to the swamp.

But in Far, Far Away a certain young ruler wasn't feeling the spirit of the festive season.

Lillian wondered what was wrong with him.

"It's... something you wouldn't understand if I told you." he said quietly.

She smiled.

He was watching the snow flakes fall.

They reminded him of Snowgre.

"_Why don't you go to him, tell him how you feel?_

_I know he yearns for you too." _his heart told him.

Artie then dressed warm and wore snow boots and snuck out.

"Don't worry I'm coming." he thought as the snow became a blizzard.

Lillian was worried but understood.

It reminded her of Harold.

But Fiona was worried.

"What's wrong?" Snowgre asked her.

"It's Shrek.

He went to go get a tree and he hasn't came back and now there's a storm." she told him.

He nodded as he ran out of there.

Shrek had been walking back with a tree but was finding it hard to get back because of the snow.

"_This storm is getting bad._

_I hope Fiona and the others are okay._

_If I know them, they're probably drinking cocoa and talking."_ he thought as he saw Snowgre show up but he looked confused and tired.

"Snowg you okay?

You don't look so good." he told him.

"N-No I'll be fine.

I can get us back to the swamp fast." he replied making a huge snow board big enough for him, Shrek and the christmas tree.

"Let's rock!" Snowgre said pushing it as it took off through the forest towards the swamp like a sled.

Shrek laughed at this.

It was sort of fun.

Fiona wondered what the noise was as the snow board stopped at the swamp but Snowgre was lying in the snow moaning and coughing.

Shrek watched as the teen fell asleep inside the house.

He then saw Artie sit near Snowgre.

He couldn't take his eyes off him.

"_He looks so cute sleeping!_

_He's caught the cold, I see."_ the young king thought as he fell asleep there with his arms wrapped around Snowgre.

Fiona smiled at that as she heard Snow calling to her weakly.

"Goodnight Snowdrop

I love you too." she said to her leaving the room.

Shrek smiled waking up as Fiona entered the room.

"Hey honey you okay?" he asked as she climbed into bed beside him.

"I'm fine." she answered as she kissed him before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

He wondered what had made her happy.

He had a feeling it was Snow.

He knew how much they cared for each other.

The next morning it was Christmas Eve.

Fiona was making pan cakes and eggs.

Snowgre's ears twitched excitedly as he heard the smell of frying.

"Hey you.

I was worried about you last night.

You helped Shrek get out of that storm and that made you sick.

I hope you never change." Artie whispered to him smiling.

He then got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Artie.

Did you sleep well?" Fiona asked him.

"Yeah I slept awesome!" he told her smiling.

She knew how he felt.

Later the others were out shopping but Snowgre had stayed behind.

He was still sick but he felt miserable.

He was remembering his parents every Christmas.

"_I wish I could tell Shrek how I feel about missing my parents._

_It's just I sometimes don't fit in in this family but I try."_ he thought sipping hot tea.

He was looking at a framed photo of him and his parents.

He'd been seven when it was taken.

Artie wondered what was wrong with Shrek.

"I know why Snowgre didn't wanna come.

He's depressed about not being with his parents at Christmas.

He feels like he doesn't belong in the family." he told him.

Artie understood how Snowgre felt.

He'd felt depressed every time he spent Christmas alone in his dorm room in Worchester.

Fiona was worried about others finding out her feelings for Snow because she had a feeling the others knew but didn't want to say.

"Fi-Fi you okay?

You've been quiet." Snow said sneezing.

"I-I'm fine.

It's just what if the others find out our secret?

They wouldn't understand." she answered her.

"But it doesn't matter what they think, it's between us.

It's our heart, our mind.

Nothing will change." Snow told her as they kissed under a christmas wreath.

Artie smiled seeing that.

He watched as they left holding hands.

He then saw Shrek come to Snowgre later as he was crying in his sleep.

"It's okay Snowg.

You're not alone. We're all your family.

Never forget that." he whispered hugging the teen.

Fiona smiled seeing that.

She knew how hard it was for Snowgre.

He had to move from Snowia to Duloc where he barely knew anybody and was shy and had no confidence.

Later that night Snowgre was in the kitchen at midnight eating fruit cake when he heard somebody.

It was Artie crying.

"wHAT'S UP WITH HIM?" HE THOUGHT COMING TOWARDS HIM.

"Artie you okay?

I heard you crying." he told him.

"S-Sorry Snowg.

I was remembering those times when I spent Christmas alone in Worchester.

It made me so sad." he told him but he felt something touch his lips.

It was Snowgre.

There was silence as they broke apart.

"Wow that was an awesome early Christmas present!

I love you Artie.

More than you'll ever know.

Now let's get some sleep." he told him as they entered the swamp...

_Wow Snowg and Artie make a cute couple like Naruto and Gaara. I think it's cute._

_I'm gona work on the next one._


	12. Appreciate

I Know It's Today

_A/N I'm back. This drabble is about Shrek and Snowgre and their relationship as cousins and but sometimes they don't get along. I can relate to how Shrek feels about comparing himself to Snowgre. I hope you enjoy._

Fiona felt tension in the house.

She had a feeling there was an argument about to brew.

"Why can't you just cut me some slack for once!" a voice yelled.

It was Snowgre.

"Yeah right and you getting into trouble all the time!

Like in the ice castle." Shrek retorted back angry.

That hit a nerve with the teen ogre.

"I thought I told you never to talk about that!" Snowgre replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on Daddy?" Meatballs asked him.

"It's nothing little dude, it's just your father being uncool once more." Snowgre told him.

Shrek growled at that.

"I'm out of here." The ogre teen growled pushing past Shrek.

Fiona and the kids were a little shocked at that.

"You okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'll be fine.

He's in a mood because he wants to live on his own and move out.

But he doesn't know…. That it's a big, bright beautiful world.

But not for our kind." He answered softly.

Fiona understood.

He was only trying to protect Snowgre but the teen was pushing him away, trying to be a free spirit.

He sighed as he grabbed his dark green skate helmet and skate board.

Skate boarding was sometime he always did especially when he was in a bad mood or when Snowgre got to him like this morning.

He did some awesome vert flips through trees.

"_Why can't Snowgre get it through his head that I'm just trying to protect him/_

_He 'll never understand how cold people and the world can be._

_Like when he was a pet to that family of giants in that ice castle._

_Maybe I should've left him there."_ he thought as he fell off the board in mid air but llanded on the ground.

But his right leg was in agony.

It was broken in three places.

He had a few scratches on him from that but the tree had scorch marks on it from that orange energy that had burst forth but it wasn't fire.

Artie was worried when he heard Fiona calling for Shrek.

"Where did he go?" he asked her.

"He went into the forest with his board and wearing his helmet." Fiona answered him.

She saw him run off deeper into the forest.

He then came to where the tree with the scorch marks were and found his ogre friend lying there.

"Shrek?

You okay?" he asked as his friend's hazel eyes opened.

"Artie... it hurts so badly." he said softly as Artie helped him up gently.

He let him lean on him until they got to the swamp.

"What were you doing out here?

Fiona was worried." he asked.

"I-I'm sorry I scared you guys.

Snowgre made me so angry that I had to get it off me so I went skate boarding but I fell in the middle of some serious big air.

I just can't make them notice me." he explained as they walked.

"Make who notice you?" Artie asked curious.

"My side of the family who're all ogres like me but they seem to like Snowgre better than me.

I know why.

He's so wild and free spirited.

While I'm not.

Whatever I try, it's not good enough for them." Shrek answered as they arrived back at the swamp.

Fiona was relieved but was sad seeing her husband like this.

Snowgre was nervous as he came home from high school.

He saw Artie there.

"We've gotta talk, okay?

Let's step outside." the young king told him.

"_I wonder what he wants to talk about?" _he thought as he went with him.

"Your cousin broke his leg in three places while skate boarding and blowing off steam.

Steam from your little fight.

He cares about you Snowg.

He told me that... your side of the family likes you better than him.

No matter what he does, they notice him.

How does that nake you feel?

He cares about you.

Without him... you'd be worse off." the young king told him.

"Yeah I know.

For some reason, I can't seem to get my family off my back.

He's lucky.

He doesn't know what it's like to be my age and alone and sad.

Never trusting and afraid to open up." Snowgre replied to him.

"He might.

You should clear the air with him.

But it's not up to me.

It's your choice if you talk to him or not." Artie replied as he walked back into the house.

Snowgre thought about it and what Artie said.

"_I know he cares but sometimes I just wanna be a free ogre, alone, wild and free._

_But some times I want my family with me._

_When my parents were around me in Snowia, they ignored me but when I moved here, Shrek showed me love and tried to befriend me._

_Along with being the father I never had._

_Maybe... I should tell him how I feel." _Snowgre thought as he went back inside.

He then went inside.

Fiona and the triplets were eating dinner when Snowgre came back inside.

"Hey Snowg.

Shrek's in bed if... you wanna talk to him.

I have a feeling you do." Fiona told him.

"Yeah... thanks." Snowgre replied to her.

He went into Shrek and Fiona's room.

Shrek was lying there in bed with his leg propped up on a pillow in a cast.

"Umm... hey Shrek.

I-I'm sorry this happened.

I feel so bad.

It was my fight that got you hurt because you went skate boarding to blow off steam and that's how you broke your leg.

This is all my fault.

I understand if you never want to speak or help me ever again.

I deserve it." Snowgre told him as his hazel eyes opened.

"It's okay Snowg.

I forgive you.

I know how being hard an ogre teenager is along with trying to be wild and free.

I know.

I was like that at your age.

But I found people that cared about me like Fiona.

One day you'll find those who care about you.

I don't care about being noticed by the family any more.

You know I'm always going to care about you because you're precious to me like Fiona and the others.

The world sometimes can be cold and uncaring but not all the time." Shrek replied smiling.

"T-Thanks I'm sorry.

One day things will be better, right?" Snowgre said, tears running down his face.

"It might be if people like you care enough to change it." he said hugging him, rubbing his fur to calm him down.

He knew that Snowgre got upset some times and now was one of those times.

"It'll be okay.

You think you're alone but you're not.

You're a part of this family.

We'd never let you get hurt or abandon you.." he told him as he kept stroking his fur.

Fiona smiled seeing Snowgre asleep on his bed in his room.

She had a feeling he and Shrek understood each other a little bit better now...

_Wow dramatic drabble but very sweet._

_I'm glad they understand each other a little bit better now._

_I can relate to that._

_The next one's coming soon so be patient._


	13. You're Never Alone

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next drabble. It inolves my fave king Artie and how he 's looking for friends but soon he'll see he has friends all along. I got the inspiration after watching Bridge to Terabithia eariler which I love just as much as Shrek. I hope you all like it._

Artie was depressed.

He was king of Far, Far Away and had respect like he'd wanted at Worchester but he was still lonely.

He wished he could have a friend or two.

But Lillian had some news for him.

He was getting engaged to a princess in a far off kingdom.

"_Great._

_I don't want to get married._

_I just wanna have friends like every body else._

_Is that too much to ask?" _he thought as he saw Shrek come in.

"Hey Artie why're you in a bad mood?

You should be happy.

You're getting married." He told him.

"Maybe for you but all I want is friends." Artie replied to him as he saw somebody enter.

It was a princess in a white dress but looked miserable.

"You're the one they're making me marry?

What a loser.

Your friend's a freak..

Get rid of him before he freaks out the guests." Kira told him.

"N-No I-I won't.

Shrek's a great guy and my friend.

If you can't see that, then we're not getting married." Artie told her firmly as Lillian watched this.

"Fine who needs you?" Kira yelled storming off.

"Artie... I'm sorry it didn't work out." Shrek began but Artie quietned him.

"It's okay Shrek.

She wouldn't have worked out anyways.

What with all our adventures and stuff.

All I wanted was a friend, somebody who understood how I feel." the young king told him.

Shrek smiled hearing that.

"Artie you know you're not alone.

You may live in this kingdom but you're always going to be part of a family.

I think you already have one." the ogre told him.

"Where?" Artie asked confused looking around the room.

He heard somebody laugh and turned around to see Fiona with the triplets.

"I think Shrek means about himself.

Because you guys are so alike." she explained to him.

"She's right you know.

Besides one day you'll find somebody who likes you no matter what friends you have." Shrek said messing up his hair in a playful noggie.

"_I guess he's right._

_I do have one friend at least._

_Maybe I'm not alone after all."_ Artie thought as he walked out of the room with them knowing that friendship was forever and nothing could destroy that.

Artie fell asleep that night feeling warm in his heart knowing that others truly cared for him...

But Lillian saw him in the middle of the night in the library reading something he'd found.

It was a book about his family tree and it made him curious.

"Artie?" she asked startling him.

"A-Aunt Lillian what're you doing here?" he asked nearly dropping the book.

"I couldn't sleep so I checked up on you but I didn't find you.

What're you reading that for?" she answered him.

"... To find out if I... I have any parents or other family members who care about me.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to you.

I wish Uncle Harold was around.

That way I wouldn't be king and hve friends and a normal life." he said blinking back tears as he stormed out of the room past her.

"_You're not a burden Artie to us or the others._

_Without you, I'd be lonely._

_I know you don't know much about your family tree but you are loved, cared about, wanted by us, not just me._

_If Harold was still alive, he'd feel the same way and be like a father to you._

_Unlike that brute of a father Uther._

_It just takes time Artie._

_Trust me." _she thought as she walked out of there.

Artie was in his room crying himself to sleep.

She hoped one day he'd understand how much they cared for him.

To them, he was part of the family and it would never change...

_I'm glad Artie stood up to Kira for Shrek. The inspiration for that part came from chapter nine of the fic Shrek Goes Forth by Dannyspoon._

_Artie just hasn't learned yet that now he's left Worchester, he's not alone, he has people who care for him._

_I'm gonna do the next one soon._


	14. One Day

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. This one's about the triplets and about how Shrek wants to protect them and keep them safe from hunters and mortal jerks like Charming. Enjoy!_

Snowgre noticed the triplets were quiet as they came home from school.

They were now in first grade.

But they were having trouble making friends because they were ogres.

Most of the class were humans and magical creatures but they were the only ogre kids in class.

"What's wrong little dudes?" he asked them.

"Nothing." Spam told him.

He had a feeling something wasn't right.

Fiona had found a letter in Felicia's back pack.

It was from their teacher.

"What's going on guys?

You're not in trouble." Fiona said to them.

"It's okay Mom.

We can handle it on our own without help.

Like Dad." Meatballs told her.

"Honey that's not true.

Besides your father sometimes has to ask for help sometimes." Their mother replied.

"I-It's because the other kids in our class.

T-They say our kind shouldn't be in school.

T-They hit us with stones, take our snacks and ruin our fun." Spam said nervous.

Shrek was shocked hearing that.

"_Why does this have to happen?_

_I haven't prepared them for how to deal with being feared and hated by some narrow minded and biased humans._

_I need to talk to them." _He thought as he and Fiona were in bed.

She could tell he was bothered by that.

She knew how much he cared for the kids no matter if sometimes they drove him insane or got on his nerves.

He walked into their room while they were asleep.

They were precious to him, his angels.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't let them get hurt or mde out casts or freaks.

"_You're so much more than what others think._

_You'll be able to change the world when you're older, make them see there's more to our kind than they think._

_Never forget that." _He thought leaving the room.

Fiona then heard a noise in the middle of the night, of loud chanting but soft crying in the middle of it.

She then went out to see an angry mob and her middle son Spam in a hunter's snare.

But then she watched as her husband loomed behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?

Along with trapping my son?

You're cowards, weaklings.

You think ogres are nothing but beasts but you're wrong.

We're more than what you think." he yelled as the hunters ran off scared.

"You okay?" he asked his son as he got him out of the snare.

"I-I guess D-Daddy." Spam told him shaking.

"_Those guys have no idea of what their actions do._

_He's shaken up badly._

_I'd better calm him down."_ he thought as he took Spam back to the triplet's room.

"D-Daddy?

Why're people like that mob of grown ups hate us?

We don't understand." Spam asked him.

Shrek sighed trying to find the words to explain.

He watched as they stared at him with their open eyes.

"It's not us they're afraid of.

It's what our ancestors did.

They did very bad things so humans fear and hate what they don't understand and that makes them angry.

But it's not your fault.

But you might be able to change that when you're older, the way your Mom and I were able to open their minds a little but their minds are still closed.

But you've gotta keep trying.

The important thing is to keep your mind wide open.

Maybe one day they'll understand." he explained to them.

Spam nodded with a small smile.

"Maybe we can show them we're different.

That we're not what they think." he whispered to his brother and sister as they lay in bed.

"Yeah we're just like them." Felicia replied softly.

Fiona saw her husband return to the room.

"Are they okay?" she asked him as he climbed into bed.

"Yeah they're okay.

They asked me why some people hate them and I told them.

I pray for the day when it becomes a big, bright beauitful world.

Even for us.

That day will be a great one where our kind and humans are in harmony and can walk together side by side.

Until then I'm just gonna wait.

I promised myself that I wouldn't let them get hurt by others and it's already happening.

Does that make me a bad father?" he replied to her softly.

Fiona was hocked by that.

"_Of course you're not._

_Why would he think that?_

_Is there something... he's not telling me?"_ she thought looking into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're not.

At least they'll be able to deal with it like you would at their age." she replied to him.

"It's... just my father never explained anything to me and he didn't care when humans or other kids hated me or tried to hunt me.

I never knew until I became a father that I have a chance to raise them unlike my father with me." he explained to her.

She smiled sadly looking into his.

"You don't need to worry honey, you're doing a great job." she encouraged kissing him.

"Yeah I know." he replied...

_aAlright! This was so cute. He's a great father to them._

_What do you think?_


	15. New Friends

I Know It's Today

_A/N Yay! Here's the next drabble! It's about the triplets but also about them making some friends like them but you're gonna have to wait and see!_

The triplets were hungry and it was lunch time.

They'd snuck into the kitchen.

Shrek had begun teaching them how to cook but just simple things.

"Meatballs what do you want to make?

I'm starving!" Spam said to his brother who was wearing a chef hat and clothes.

"How about cake?" he replied to him.

Felicia rolled her eyes at them.

"Daddy said making cake is hard without his or Mommy's help." She told them.

Spam was busy making a sandwich using peanut butter but it kept sticking to his hands.

Meatvalls giggled at that hysterically as chocolate icing sprayed all over him.

"Meatballs…. You look like a mud monster!" Felicia giggled loudly.

"Oh yeah?

Eat mud!" he said throwing it at her.

"Hey watch it." She said throwing eye ball jelly at him.

Soon it became a food war.

They were too engaged in the game to notice Fiona standing there shocked along with Puss and Artie.

"Guys!

What's going on?

Why is the kitchen in a mess and looks like a sandwich?" she asked as they surveyed the mess.

"Uh-oh guys it looks like we're in trouble." Spam told his siblings.

"What were you guys thinking?" Fiona told them.

"W-We were trying to make food for ourselves but we sort of got carried away." Spam told her.

She calmed down at that.

"I guess there was nobody hurt.

Go clean up, okay?" she told them watching them leave but Puss licked a bit of peanut butter from Spam.

"Ew!" Meatballs said.

Spam was worried as he cleaned himself up last.

His siblings were clean and in their room playing.

"_Why does Meatballs have to start playing around as well as him and Felicia fighting?_

_Sometimes I think we're not the same." _He thought.

Meatballs was running around outside on Daddy's skate board.

"Hey!

Daddy said we're not allowed to play with that!" Spam told him.

"Yeah you're in so much trouble if Mom finds out." Felicia said as Meatballs attempted a jump on it but fell and landed on his leg.

Spam was scared as well as Felicia.

"You okay?" Spam asked as Felicia went to get Fiona.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked drinking coffee.

"Meatballs... he was on Daddy's skate board.

I think he's badly hurt!" she told her nervous.

Fiona followed her outside and saw Meatballs lying on the ground crying and pointing to his legs.

"Guys stay here with Uncle Artie, okay?

Mommy's taking your brother to hospital." she said picking up Meatballs gently.

Artie noticed both kids were nervous.

"_Wow they look scared._

_At least he only hurt his legs."_ he thought as he watched the kids go off.

They were scared for their brother.

But they heard whimpering come from somewhere.

"H-Hello?

Who's there?" Felicia told them striking a karate pose.

She then saw two kids come out of hiding.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you.

My sister thought you were hunters." Spam told them.

The kids were ogres like them but the girl had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a blue tattered dress while the boy had green eyes, no hair and wore brown alligator shorts.

"You're ogres like us?

Cool!

I'm Mika and this is my sister Jemica.

We live deep in the forest." they explained to them.

"Wow I'm Spam and this is my sister Felicia.

Don't you know about hunters?

Where's your parents?" Spam told them.

"We don't have a mommy or daddy.

They were taken away by monsters.

We escaped by hiding like hide and seek.

Only our parents never came." Mika explained to them.

"That's sad.

Do you have a house?" Felicia asked him.

"Sort of. We live in a tree house we found a long time ago." he told them.

They then saw Artie show up.

"Who're your friends?

They look cute.

We've gotta go.

Your Mom will be back with your brother." he told them.

"Good bye." Mika told Felicia.

"Don't worry we'll see you tomorrow." Spam told them walking with Artie.

Shrek was feeling guilty as he saw Fiona come back with Meatballs.

He had casts on both his legs.

"How is he?

This is my fault" he told her looking sad.

"Honey it's not your fault.

You know he would try it out sooner or later." she reassured him rubbing his back.

Meatballs listened as his siblings told him about Mika and Jemica.

"Maybe we should tell Mommy.

She might find them somewhere to live or a family who'll like them as their kids." mMeatballs told them.

Fiona was worried as she heard a storm about to start and thunder crashed through the skies.

Spam then heard the window open as Mika and Jemica climbed through.

"What're you guys doing here?" Felicia asked gently.

"Our tree house got destroyed by that thunder." Mika told them.

Jemica shivered as the thunder kept crashing.

Later Fiona was curious about the two other ogre kids in the triplet's room.

"They don't have anywhere to go.

Their only house was a tree house and the thunder totally wrecked it." Spam told her.

"Where're your parents?

Do they know where you guys are?" Fiona asked them.

"N-No they were taken by monsters." Jemica answered nervously.

Fiona felt sad for them because they never had any parents to care and love them the way she and Fiona cared for the triplets.

Shrek had an idea.

There was an ogre couple not far from Duloc who wanted children but couldn't.

He then went to take them with him.

_"Where're our friends going?" _Spam thought as he saw them leave.

Later as he and Felicia were in the forest playing, they saw Mica and Jemica join them.

"Hey guys guess what?

We got new parents!

It was thanks to your Daddy but mostly you guys.

How's your brother?" he asked.

"He's okay, he broke both his legs." Felicia answered.

"That's gotta hurt.

Wanna play?" Mika replied smiling.

They knew it was the start of a beauitful friendship and nothing would change it...

_Cute!_

_I'm glad Mika and Jemica found new parents._

_I'm gonna work on the next one, okay?_


	16. Better Off Alone

I Know It's Today

_A/N Hey here's the next one. This one is a little personal to me. Bardel-Biedl Syndrome is a rare genetic disorder which includes having Retintis Pigmentosa which means loss of night vision and tunnrl vision, extra fingers or toes but are removed like my extra toes were at age 2. It affects you physically /mentally. My friend Leah knows more about it. I hope you guys like it._

Snowgre was nervous as he sat in the doctor's waiting room.

His left arm hurt from the blood tests he'd had along with other stuff.

Shrek was talking to the doctor.

"_He's been in there for a long time._

_I wonder what they're talking about?" _the ogre teen thought.

He was the only one still there in the waiting room.

But he saw Shrek come out a few minutes later looking sad but was hiding it.

"Come on Snowg we've gotta go.

Fiona's waiting for us back home." he said softly.

He had a lot on his mind after what the doctor told him.

Snowgre's test results revealed he had Bardel Biedl Syndrome, a very rare syndrome which affected his sight making him visually impaired along with other aspects but his retinas were slowly dying and when they died, he'd be totally blind.

That part scared Shrek deeply.

"_I want to tell him but I'm afraid of how'll he react._

_I've got to tell Fiona."_ he thought sadly as they came back.

Artie was visiting them and Fiona was making tea.

"Did they find out what 's wrong with him?" she asked Shrek.

"Yes but I'm gonna tell you later when Snowgre's in bed.

I need your help." he answered her.

She noticed he looked like he'd been crying.

She wondered what had made him this way.

Artie was with Snowgre and hanging out in his room.

"What's up with your cousin?

Ever since we came back from the doctor's, he's been acting weird.

I don't know why." Snowgre told him.

Fiona was shocked hearing what her husband told her.

"Does he know yet?" she asked him.

"No.

I'm worried in case he'll react weird.

It's just... scary thinking about it, that in later life he'll go fully blind." Shrek told her sadly as tears fell from his hazel eyes.

But Artie had over heard that and was worried.

"Snowg's going blind?

Oh man!

It's a good thing he doesn't know." he thought as he saw Snowgre join him and saw him look weirdly at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked him.

"Nothing... I guess." Artie replied to him softly.

They saw Shrek come in with Fiona.

"Artie do you mind leaving?

We sort of need to talk with Snowgre." he said.

"Sure." Artie replied to him as he walked out.

He was in the kitchen drinking tea but heard crying and talking come from Snowgre's room.

"_They must've told him about being disabled._

_That's gonna depress him." _he thought as he saw Fiona come in.

"Is he okay?" Artie asked her.

"Not really. After we told Snowgre about his BBS, he freaked out and started crying.

Shrek's trying to help.

It's just too sad.

Maybe..." she answered him.

"Maybe what?" Artie asked her.

"Maybe you can help him.

I know how much you love each other.

He's gonna need you to help him." she told him.

"Sure." he answered.

The next day Shrek and the others noticed Sowgre was very quiet, depressed and angry.

He had hidden his symbol cane in his locker so none of the others knew his secret.

Later back at the swamp, Snowgre locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

Shrek heard music come from the teen's room.

"I hope he'll be okay.

It's hard for him to deal with this." he told Fiona as they made dinner.

Artie then knocked on Snowgre's door.

He saw it open and walked in.

He found Snowgre buried under blankets.

"Snowgre you okay?" he asked gently.

He then heard soft sobbing from behind them.

"... Do you hate me because I'm... no longer like other kids?" he asked him.

Artie was shocked by that.

"_You're not Snowg._

_You may be disabled but you're still the kid I know and love_." the young king thought.

"Snowgre you're not a freak.

You may be visually impaired but you're still normal to me.

I love you and I always will." he told him.

A small smile crossed his face as his stuffed polar bear was in his furry arms.

"Y-You think that?

But what about Shrek and the others?" Snowgre asked him.

"They still like you for you and always will.

Always remember you're not entirely alone.

There are still people who love you half blind or not." Artie told him.

Snowgre was shocked by his boy friend's words.

But later he was hanging out in Duloc with Artie and using his symbol cane to help him see.

He then was tripped up by a human teenager.

"Look at this guys!

A blind ogre! He should be easy to capture." he jeered as his friends beat him up.

"P-Please stop!

I'm just like you guys." Snowgre pleaded as pain throbbed through his body.

"Get away from him, you jerks!" Artie yelled punching them.

The kids ran off.

"Snowgre you okay?" he asked helping him up.

He nodded sadly as they went to get something to eat.

But he'd remained silent until they came back to the swamp.

"What's up with him?" Shrek asked Artie.

They heard Snowgre crying from behind his door.

"_I knew it!_

_He was sad because of what those kids did to him._

_I wish there was something I could do to take away the pain." _he thought as he left the swamp.

Snowgre was in his room crying and upset.

"_Why do they have to be like that just because I use a cane to help me see?_

_Well it doesn't matter because I'm never opening up or showing how I feel._

_I'm better off alone with nobody to care about a disabled freak like me." _he thought.

Shrek was nervous but hoped hat he'd learn to deal with being disabled sooner or later with help from those who cared about him.

But for now Snowgre was better off alone...

_Poor Snowgre. Some people in this world are cruel like those kids that hurt Snowgre._

_What did you think of it?_


	17. Healing the Hurt in a Broken Soul

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. It's about star gazing. I hope you like it._

Shrek was depressed as he lay by the camp fire.

He and the others were having a camp out and he couldn't sleep.

He then decided to take a walk to calm his nerves after checking that Fiona was asleep as well as the kids.

He saw that the stars were out in the night sky and a smile crosed his face.

"_It's been a long time since I saw you._

_You were always there for me as a child like night lights."_ he thought sitting on a hill lying on the grass just staring up at the darkness of the night sky.

He hadn't done this in a long while, just lying back thinking with only moonlight and star light for company.

It made him think back to when he was a child, alone in the forest, wandering after he'd been sent away on his birthday.

He'd come a long way from that night.

But Artie was sleepless.

Something was bugging him and he had a feeling it was something in Snowgre's tent.

The ogre teen had shut himself away in his tent ever since they'd set up camp.

He had a feeling something was wrong as he came to his friend's tent.

He pulled the zip down and tip toed in.

"Snowgre you okay?" he whispered softly.

"No... Leave me alone... I'm just a disabled freak. Just let them hurt me." the ogre teen said in his sleep crying.

Artie was shocked by that but the many bruises and cuts scared him more.

_"He must be finding it hard dealing with being disabled._

_He must be getting picked on at school._

_Does Shrek know or has Snowgre been hiding these from him?"_ he thought as Snowgre's emerald eyes opened.

"A-Artie?

That's good.

You're not a hunter or from the jousting team from school." he told him as Artie sat by his side.

"Snowg... where did these bruises and cuts come from?

You worried me eariler by shutting yourself in here along with the others.

Shrek's probably figuring it out as we speak." the young king said gently holding Snowgre's hand.

"They came from school.

The captain of the jousting team threw me in my locker and found out I was half blind as well as finding my symbol cane.

He and the whole student body make un of me now, beating me up, calling me names like blind freak and putting posters in my locker.

I wanted to tell Shrek how I feel but I'm the only one in this family who's disabled so it's hard to tell anything.

I just bottle up how I feel." Snowgre explained shaking.

Artie could see that and was worried

_"This isn't good!_

_He's really upset._

_But I might know a way to calm him down."_ he thought as he led Snowgre to a water fall and a lake.

"Don't worry this place helps me calm down if I'm upset when we camp out." Artie said taking off his clothes.

Snowgre did the same but there was a huge bruise on his blue skinned chest.

"It's so warm in here!

Just like the geysers near this ice castle I used to live in." he said to Artie as he saw him bring two cups of something into the lake with him.

"Don't worry, it's just herbal tea that Shrek made.

It's awesome.

I was gonna drink some before I went to bed but sharing it with somebody you care about deeply makes the tea so much nicer.

Don't you think?" Artie told him as they drank.

Snowgre felt relaxed as the warm water surrounded him as his eyes closed.

Artie was worried as Snowgre's head went under because he fell asleep but Artie dove under and brought him back up.

"Snowg!

Snowgreia please wake up!" he begged him scared.

But in his mind Snowgre was else where...

_He was in Snowia in his parent's castle._

_There was a royal ball and he was in royal clothes but wore a mask made of blue satin with green tassels._

_Many girls kept making their move toward him but that wasn't what he wanted._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as somebody in a simple brown jersey with a gold lion on the back smiled at him._

_"Snowgre I found you." he whispered to him._

_Snowgre smiled realising who the person was._

_"Artie!_

_You came?_

_I thought you had royal duties to attend." the ogre teen said as they danced._

_"I would never leave you._

_I love you Snowg._

_Never forget that even if the world seems cruel, know that one person does care for you." he said as he heard somebody call his name but felt something on his lips..._

His emerald eyes opened seeing Artie move back from his face.

"Snowgre I'm glad you're okay!

You scared me." Artie told him.

"Sorry for that.

The tea made me sleepy but thanks... for the dance... and the kiss." Snowgre answered.

"What dance?" Artie asked confused.

"I'll tell you later." Snowgre told him as they found Shrek lying on the hill.

"I see somebody likes his star gazing." Snowgre teased playfully.

Shrek was broken from the enchanting beauty of the night sky to see Snowgre lying beside him along with Artie.

_"So you finally came out of your tent._

_Whatever you did Artie, he seems happy_." he thought as he begin to imagine

Later that night Snowgre and Artie were in the same tent.

"Snowg you know where ever you go, I'm always gonna be in your heart so when ever you're sad, thinking of me will help." Artie told him.

"T-Thanks Artie." Snowgre replied.

"What did I do?" Artie asked him.

"You gave me a chance to release the sadness and pain I've ben feeling ever since I found out I was different." Snowgre told him.

"No problem." Artie told him yawning as they kissed each other good night and fell asleep.

Fiona smiled checking up on them finding them asleep with their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

Knowing that they'd found sanctuary in each other...

_Cute huh?_

_Yes there was more yaoi but it was only harmless fluff, nothing major._

_To Snowgre, Artie is his rock, a hand to hold, a heart to love._

_I'm gonna maybe write a sequel fic to this one thanks to a suggestion J.W told me called "I Think I've Got You Beat._


	18. A Little Advice About Love

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. In it the triplets are teens and Spam the middle triplet is unsure about love because girls at school won't leave him alone so he asks Snowgre to tell him how Shrek and Fiona met and fell in love so it might help him. I hope Snowgre can help._

Snowgre noticed Spam was quiet hanging out in his flat with him playing Naruto video games.

Spam and his siblings were now thirteen years old, teenagers.

Spam wore goggles on his hairless head, a Gaara t shirt, Leaf Village gloves and sandals.

"What's up dude?" Snowgre asked.

"How dud my parents meet and fall in love?

I 'm curious." Spam said softly.

Being the middle triplet, Spam was shy and quiet.

He kept to himself a lot and didn't have much friends.

He was very creative and loved writing fantasy stories.

"I-It's just at school girls won't leave me alone!

Meatballs is jealous.

He thinks I enchanted them with magic but I didn't.

I'm wanting to find out how Dad found love.

Maybe it….. could help me find my own True Love." The ogre teen said shyly.

"_I understand Spam._

_Maybe I should tell you the story of how your folks met._

_You're practically old enough to hear." _He thought.

Snowgre was now twenty and totally blind.

He felt lonely but loved it when Spam hung out with him.

They had much in common.

"Okay I'll tell you." Snowgre replied.

"Thanks Uncle Snowg.

You're amazing!" Spam answered smiling.

"A long time ago your father was my age just relaxing, being wild and free.

To him every day was like a fiesta.

Until that day…." Snowgre began.

"Until what day?

Go on please." Spam said excitedly.

"That day when he met and saved your Uncle Donkey from the captain of the guards who were trying to capture him.

Later that night the entire fairy tale gang showed up.

Your father was so annoyed at them in his precious swamp.

His face that night was priceless.

Apparently Lord Farquaad the twisted tyrant of Duloc had banished them to your father's swamp.

Your father and Uncle Donkey then travelled to Duloc to speak with Farquaad but after crashing a tournament and showing his fighting skills, your father spoke with him.

Farquaad told him if he could rescue a princess from the Dragon's Keep, he could have the swamp back." Snowgre went on.

He was about to tell more of the story when he heard Fiona calling them.

"It's meal time

Let's go.

I'm famished!" he told him.

"But Uncle Snowg

What about the rest of the story?" Spam asked him curious.

Snowgre laughed at his excitement.

"I'll tell the rest later." He replied.

Later after Felicia and Meatballs had gone to their friend's houses to spend the night and Shrek and Fiona had gone out for the night too, Snowgre and Spam returned to gis room.

"Okay where were we?" Snowgre said to him.

"We were at the bit where my Dad was gonna go rescue a princess from a dragon.

So what happened next?" Spam answered him smiling.

"Your father and uncle walked for many days until they came to the Dragon's Keep.

It was a huge castle and the only way to get to it was by crossing a bridge over a lake of pure molten lava.

Your Uncle Donkey was afraid to cross the bridge because of the sea of lava but it took your father shaking the bridge to get him across.

They then entered the castle unaware of what would happen next.

Your father and uncle went in different ways.

But while your father found where the princess was, your Uncle had found... the dragon.

It was angry and kept shooting blasts of flame at your father but he protected himself and your uncle but got sent flying by your aunt Dragon.

Straight into the princess's room.

She was lying on the bed pretending to be asleep with flowera in her hands.

Your father shook her awake.

She was very startled but happy.

You see... she'd been waiting for a knight to rescue her but the others were slayed.

They ran out of there but realised the dragon wasn't slain.

Your father got them alive out of the castle onto the other side but broke the bridge." he told him.

He saw a strange look in Spam's brown eyes as he was thinking.

"The princess sounds like my Mom.

But Mom's never that helpless.

She kicks butt all the time.

I've seen her." the teen replied softly.

"Yes but she didn't know about the outside world because she'd been locked in there her entire child hood.

She was shocked when your father removed his helmet and realised her brave knight was an ogre.

There was tension until that night." Snowgre went on.

"Why?

What happened that made her change her mind about Dad?" Spam asked curiously.

"She was hiding in a cave when she heard your father venting about how the whole world judges him before they get to know him.

She realised she'd been un fair.

The next morning she made them eggs but then they were ambushed by Monuier Hood." Snowgre told him.

"That weoird hunter like dude who likes River Dance?" Spam asked.

Snowgre nodded.

"He and his Merry Men were bugging your father, your uncle and the princess so she kicked their butts using very powerful karate moves.

Let's just say your father was impressed.

Later that day was when love began to bloom.

She made him a bug drum stick and in turn he made her a balloon by blowing up a frog.

She made one out of a snake.

They were pushing each other playfully and laughing.

That night your father made weedrat stew for dinner and she loved it.

When their eyes met, they knew it was love, true love.

He wanted to tell her how he felt but was afraid.

He knew that a princess could never marry an ogre.

But later that night Uncle Donkey found out her secret.

She wasn't human by night but an ogre and a cute one.

But she was afraid and begged your uncle not to tell.

That night your father gathered up his courage once more to tell her how he felt and had brought her some sunflowers for her but he overheard her talking and he was crushed.

That night she lay awake trying to make up her mind but she decided to tell him but then the sun rose.

She transformed back into a human.

That day your father was crushed but talking to your uncle helped him realise love was too special to give up.

So he flew on Aunt Dragon's back to Duloc where the wedding was.

Before the princess and Farquaad saod "I Do." he ran in there yelling "I Object!" and everybody was surprised.

The princess then realised how much your father cared about her but Farquaad was grossed out when she revealed her ogre form.

It took your father, Uncle Donkey and Aubt Dragon but finally Farquaad was taken care of and your father and the princess married.

They lived happily ever after to this day." Snowgre told him.

Spam was speechless but in awe.

"Wow that was so cool!

I never knew Dad was good at fighting or being a knight.

Thanks Uncle Snowg for the story.

It helped me figure out how to solve my problem.

Now let's play some Guitar Hero!" Spam said.

"No problem Spam.

I'm always willing to help you nd your siblings." sNOWGRE SAID LAUGHING.

Shrek wondered why Spam was in bed early.

"Let's just say we were bonding." Snowgre told him.

"You told him how we met, didn't you?" Fiona said kissing Shrek.

"Umm... yeah but there was a good reason.

He was having ytouble getting girls off his back at school and I thought it would help." Snowgre replied nervous.

"Actually we're impressed.

We were going to tell them ourselves.

Also Felicia said she could hear you telling Spam the story from her room." Fiona said hugging him.

Snowgre returned to his flat happy that he'd helped his nephew out...

_Wow cool chapter._

_I wonder what Spam's gonna do?_


	19. Stranded

I Know It's Today

_A/N Here's the next one. This is about a day at the beach but it's ruined by an oceanic storm._

It was a peaceful day at the beach.

Fiona was relaxing drinking while the others were surf boarding.

Snowgre and Snowflake were on an extra wide board but Snowgre fell off into the water.

The triplets were surfing too on boards.

They were thirteen.

But suddenly an ocean storm occurred.

"What's going on?" Spam asked scared as he and his siblings were back on the shore.

"It's okay honey.

Just a storm.

It'll calm down soon, I hope." Fiona reassured.

They were in the onion carriage.

"Snowgre!

I've got to get him!" Shrek replied getting his board and paddling into the storm.

"_I hope they'll be okay._

_That storm is nasty!" _Fiona thought as Snowflake and Artie looked worried.

Snowflake was Snowgre's only friend besides Artie.

She was like him with fur and artic blue skin but was a tomboy.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

Shrek's an amazing surfer." Artie told her.

She nodded slowly.

She had a crush on Snowgre but she didn't know how he and Artie felt for each other.

But they watched as the storm died down.

"Do you think Dad's okay?

What about Snowg?" Meatballs asked Fiona nervous.

She couldn't see the slightest trace of her husband or Snowgre.

Shrek woke up.

He found himself on the shore of an island.

"I'm alive!

But where's Snowgre?

I hope he's okay." he said to himself.

The island seemed familar somewhow to him but didn't know why.

Meanwhile Snowgre was woken up by somebody's voice.

"You okay?

You look shaken, like something bad happened to you." the person said.

Snowgre looked at him.

He was old, wore a blue robe that didn't go all the way down, wore glasses that slipped off his nose with a white beard.

He also wore a blue pointed hat.

"My cousin and I... we were caught in a storm in the ocean.

I feel like karma is punishing me." Snowgre replied.

"Come with me." the man said.

Snowgre followed him carefully because he didn't have his symbol cane to help him.

He then came to the person's house, a shack.

"_Wow it looks like the swamp._

_I wonder what Fiona and the others are doing?_

_Probably freaking out."_ the ogre teen thought sipping herbal tea.

"Who're you?" Snowgre asked curious but catious.

He couldn't tell if he could trust him.

"I'm Merlin, a wizard who used to be a teacher at a high school called Worchester Academy." the wizard told him.

"T-That's where Artie used to go!" Snowgre said smiling.

"You seem like you're in a self sadness spiral along with a low self esteem one.

Why so sad?" Merlin said to him.

"I-It's because I know I'll never have a normal life." Snowgre began.

"Why is that?" Merlin asked looking into the young ogre's eyes.

"Because I'm half blind.

Other kids hate me because of that and because I'm an ogre.

I wish I was a human.

Then I could have more friends." Snowgre finished.

Merlin understood.

"You shouldn't be like that.

You should be proud of who you are.

Those who don't understand you are jerks and not kind or caring.

I'm sure there are some who care about you like Shrek your cousin." Merlin told him.

Snowgre's eyes were wide in shock.

"_H-How did he know that?_

_I didn't tell him myself."_ he thought as a smile crossed Merlin's face.

"I can see it in your eyes.

They led me to your soul." he answered him.

Snowgre was amazed.

Only he knew that karma was punishing him.

"Why do you say that Snowgre?" Merlin asked.

"Because I push others away like Shrek because they wanna help me.

There's only one person who I don't push away." the teen replied.

He then began to remember...

_Tt had been last week at the swamp._

_Fiona saw the teen eun into his room but slam the door shut but Shrek kicked it down._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Snowgre yelled angrily._

_There were tears in his eyes._

_"PPlease Snowg... let me help." he said but Snowgre stopped him._

_"You only wanna because you think it'll make you feel good._

_Trust me it won't work._

_I don't need your help._

_You're like the others._

_Because I'm half blind, you think I'm helpless and weak._

_But I'm not._

_Just leave me alone!" Snowgre yelled pushing him away emotionally but physically._

_Shrek was shocked but worried as Fiona helped him to his feet._

_Snowgre had fixed his door and shut it..._

_Fiona saw him alone out there._

_It was sunset._

_"Snowg you okay?_

_You..." she said to him._

_"Me what?" he asked coldly._

_"You... seem sad." she answered softly._

_" You have no idea!_

_You'll never understand how I feel!" he roared running off._

_"But I do." she said to herself going back inside_...

Merlin nodded seeing the teen's eyes open.

"I understand.

Maybe there's a way to help.

You should open up.

It's the only way to feel better." he told him.

Snowgre then heard somebody calling to him.

It was Shrek.

"He's actually outside." Merlin said opening the door as Snowgre went out.

"Snowg you're okay!

I... thought you were... dead." he told him.

"S-Shrek I'm sorry about last week.

I don't mean to push you away.

It's just... how I deal with being half blind." Snowgre replied.

Shrek then hugged him.

"Hey, Hey it's not your fault Snowg.

Besides I was like that, pushing others who wanted to help away.

But I learned that I needed them." he said.

He saw Merlin there and broke the embrace.

Suddenly they were surrounded by magic and disappeared.

At the swamp Artie and Fiona were depressed.

But then they saw a flash of light as Shrek and Snowgre appeared.

"You're back!

We were so worried." they said hugging them.

Snowgre smiled looking into Artie's emerald green eyes.

He began to feel a bit better.

"I guess being stranded helped me." he whispered.

Artie looked confused.

"I'll tell you." Snowgre said laughing...

_Wow great chapter._

_I'm glad Merlin helped Snowgre out._

_He realises he needs to open up._


End file.
